maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémonsters, Inc.
Pokémonsters, Inc. is a crossover between Pokémon and Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 2 (80): Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate. Summary Mike and Sulley must stop Ash Ketchum from catching all of the monsters in Monstropolis. References *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' *[http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon:_BW_Adventures_in_Unova Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova] MAD References *[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus']] *[[Green Care Bear|'Green Care Bear']] Characters *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Pignite *Krookodile *Ottomon / Loveseat *Child Detection Agency Transcript A child's bedroom by night. Everything seems too quiet... until voices come from behind the door. Sulley: Don't think I've been in this house before. Mike: So what? They're all the same. door pops open... letting in the Monster World's top Scarers Sulley and Mike, out on what seems like a routine Scare operation after a quick scan of the premises. Mike: We scare this kid, collect his screams... then we'll be the Top Scarers of the Month! What could go wrong? Sulley: Sounds good to me. approaches the bed, poised to scare the living daylights out of the sleeping kid... only to find out the hard way that kid is Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon tamer of legend, obviously excited to see Sulley. Ash Ketchum: Oh, wow! A new kind of Pokémon! Sulley: A "Poké-What-Now"? out of bed, Ash takes a Pokéball out of his backpack, ready to rumble. Ash: Pignite, I choose you! those words, Ash throws the 'Ball, summoning the Fire/Fighting Fire Pig Pokémon, Pignite. Ash: Use Fire Pledge! to Ash's order, Pignite preps his attack... while all Mike and Sulley can do is: Mike: Oh, I get it. It's like "ignite", but with "pig". So he's some kinda fire pig. Yeah I don't like where this is goin'... [WHOOSH! Pignite flambés Mike and Sulley with his fire breath, leaving them charred and smoking. With his job done, Pignite returns to his Pokéball, which Ash picks up and runs into the door...] [Title card: Pokémonsters, Inc.] Monsters, Inc. Scarefloor. Ash is struck in awe and addicted excitement at the new world he just ran into and the populating Monsters working here... seeing them as new Pokémon to catch. Ash: This is amazing... so many Pokémon! Uh, I just gotta catch 'em all! I just gotta! of the Monster employees spot Ash, screams in horror, and vacates the premises after a short pause. The alarms are sounded in the event a child invades their world. Scarefloor Intercom: 2319 in progress. Child detected. door slides open, disgorging a team of 16 Child Detection Agency (CDA) Operatives, clad in hazmat gear, to surround and cleanse the Monster World of Ash, already in battle position. The CDA troops are making one mistake: they're dealing with a Master Tamer who is more than happy for a challenge. And it's like cornering a tiger. CDA Grunt: (Via Megaphone) Attention, Child! Stay where you are and prepare for quarantine! Ash: (Takes a Pokéball) Alright! Krookodile, I choose you! summons the Ground/Dark Intimation crocodile-like Pokémon, Krookodile, who easily wipes out the CDA team with a tail sweep, leaving the child-quarantining thugs at the mercy of Ash, who throws a barrage of Pokéballs at them, adding them to his list of Pokémon catches. Ash runs around in a monster-catching frenzy, hands full with all the Pokéballs. Ash: Catch catch catch catch catch! does Ash know he was being recorded live and broadcast in a Monsters Broadcast Network (MBN) Action Newscast, detailing the Ash Crisis. "152 Monsters "Catched" In Factory At [..."] MBN Newscaster: This was the scene at the Monsters, Inc. Factory yesterday. Since then, the escaped child, Ash Ketcham, screen switches to a photo of Ash Ketcham, complete with name has catched... over 20% of the city's population. (Ash continued on collecting all the monsters by using an abundance of Poké Balls.) Ash: Catch! Catch! Catch! Catch! Catch! MBN Newscaster: If the catching continues had its rate, experts say from tomorrow night, he would have caught us all! (A huge crash interrupted the news flash.) Ash: Pig, I haven't slept in days. (Pignite uses Fire Pledge at the MBN Newscaster and Ash caught him with a Poké Ball and he crashed the TV screen.) Mike: This is bad. And it's all our fault! Sulley: I think it's time to catch them in our own game. (Sulley walks to Ash.) Sulley: Hey, kid. I'll challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Ash: Oh? A Pokémon battle? I love Pokémon battles! Ottomon, I choose you! Ottomon: Ottomon... (Ottomon felt sad when he hides in Ash's back.) Sulley: Is it a "real" Pokémon, is it? It can't be right... (Ash shrugs his shoulders as if to say, "Maybe".) Sulley: Whatever. Mike, I choose you. Mike: I'm sorry, what was that? (Sulley throws Mike to Ash, Mike screams and crashes into Ash, leaving them both unconscious.) Mike and Ash: Auch... (Sulley takes Ash and gets inside the pokeball compressing force as Ash screams.) Sulley: ...And stay go! (Sulley kicks inside the pokeball with Ash returned to his room, then comes Pikachu and sees Ash pokeball.) Pikachu: '''Pika? '''Ash: ''(Inside in the Pokeball)'' ' '''Pikachu? its that you? help get me out, I'm stuck in the pokeball! '''Pikachu:'(With dramatic light and evil tone)Pika Pika!(Subtitles translate a saying what they say: "Oh how the tables have turned", and appears a dramatic thunder. Suddendly appears a segment of Ottoman evolving) Announcers: '''¡Ottoman is evolving! (Ottoman evolves in a settle pokemon named Loveseat) '''Announcers:¡...He transformes into Loveseat! Loveseat; '(Shily) ¡Loveseat...! '''Sulley: ' ¡I give up, Pokemon are dumb! (Sulley laeves and the sketch ends.) Trivia * This is the 11th time Pokémon gets spoofed. *This is the third time Monsters, Inc. showed up. The first was '''Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy and the second was the MADvent Calendar from the start of The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors. This is also the first time it is mainly focused on. *Three of Ash's Pokémon, Pignite, Krookodile, and Pikachu are actual Pokémon that Ash currently owns in the anime series. *As Sulley thought, Ottomon and its evolved form, Loveseat, are not real Pokémon. *Pikachu looks a lot like the one from Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus. *Antagonist: Ash Ketchum *This is the first Pokémon parody to have Ash Ketchum as the antagonist. The times state that things have been changing for years ago. *No doubt MAD is pointing out the flaws of the recent decisions by Pokémon USA. Namely the fact that they made Ash look like a pathetic idiot. They aren't focusing on what Ash Ketchum learned before the Black and White series. Do they even care about what he learned BEFORE THEN? *Ash Ketchum normally wears fingerless gloves in the anime, but in this segment, he is wearing nothing of the sort. *Mike and Sulley don't have any Pokémon cries, they always talk at the same time. *Mike breaks the fourth wall of the pokemon series, saying the names of the pokemon are the combination of some words related to the pokemon, as made with Pignite. *Normally in the series, Ash always check the pokedex when he encounter a pokemon (Even pokemon that had even seen before), however, capture all the monsters of the city without checking the pokedex to realize that they are not pokemon . *It is impossible that the monsters could be captured, because as seen in the series of pokemon, pokemon can only enter the Pokeballs. *In the Latin spanish version, Ash's voice is exactly the same voice of the same protagonist in the black and white season in Latin America. *Although invented ottomon be a pokemon, its name refers to Digimon by the word "Mon" after the name. *Ash uses pokemon of Black and White season, but his clothing is of the Kanto and Johto season. *Pignite spits fire from his mouth, but originally, Pignite spits fire from his nose. **Another thing that is out of place from Pignite; is floating during the sketch. * In some regions, it has cut the end where Sulley says pokemon are dumb, that line refers to some fans of pokemon who criticize and hate the new designs and Pokémon from the new generations, but was cut because it can be offensive if the fans appreciate the new generations and pokemon alike. *Sulley's colors are an opposite. Also, Mike is shaped like a oval and has a lack of horns. *The Pokeballs were purple instead of red and white. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Villains